Half a heart
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: It's been a few months since Payzer broke up, but Danielle has big news for Liam. Somewhat based of a Tumblr prompt. a One Direction/Payzer feels one shot. I'm a newbie directioner so I tried to get the characters right!


Her hands were shaking as she dialed his number. She had it memorized. The phone rang twice and she clicked "end." She scrolled through the phone's pictures, stopping at the one she had had Eleanor take, just minutes ago. The picture was her hands tenderly holding a small thin slip of paper with a fuzzy black and white image printed on it, An Image of her baby.

"Maybe you could just send him a picture of it."Eleanor said taking a sip from her Starbucks cup. "That would certainly get his attention."

Danielle shrugged. "I don't want to do that. Not to him. Liam's just so . . . so personal about everything."

Her mind drifted back to all the cards and letters she received while he was on tour. Zayn had no doubt drawn the pictures on the front of the card, often goofy comic book-esque characters with a funny phrase or quote. Liam's sloppy scroll filled the inside, his messages always deep and from the heart. He didn't like the feelings lost in the electronic noise of text messages. Danielle had debated even calling him; news like this was better told in person. However, being on opposite sides of the globe kind of halted that.

"He's probably just busy rehearsing. I'll try him in a little bit."

Eleanor shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

Danielle looked back down at the picture. "What can I do? I have to keep her. I love this little baby so much already."

"Her?" Eleanor asked smiling.

Danielle rolled up the sleeves on her sweater. It was big, but it was the only thing she felt truly "comfortable" in now a days. "She feels like a her. Like an Iris. Iris Amelia Payn. . . Peazer."

Just then Eleanor's phone rang. "Oh it's Lou. I can't talk to him Dani, I'll spill it all. You have to tell Liam SOON!"

Danielle giggled. 'Just be chill. Talk to him, you've been dying to hear from him! Just don't mention the B-A-B-Y."

Eleanor's grin widened, until it was ear to ear. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

Danielle mustered up the strength, and shrugged her covers off. The bare wooden floor was cold against her feet. "Hello?" She answered the phone groggily.

"Dani, I hate to call you so late, but I want to tell you before you found out otherwise." Eleanor's voice flooded the receiver, muffled like she was whispering.

"Found out what?" She was suddenly wide awake.

"Liam's here, at the premier. He, he's with another girl. He's dating someone else Danielle." Eleanor said, her voice shaking.

Danielle's heart sunk. Just moments ago, she had been blissfully asleep dreaming about Liam and herself cradling a beautiful baby girl, with dark curly ringlets. They were a happy family. The sadness overtook Danielle, tinged with a little anger. She brushed away the tears, trying to contain her emotions.

"Dani? Danielle?" Eleanor called from the phone in Danielle's limp hand.

Danielle picked up the phone. "I'm okay El. Hey let me call you back, I'm going to do something really quick ok?"

"Ok. Love you girl." She said, and then the line went dead.

Danielle googled Liam's name and sure enough a picture of him with his arm draped across a slender Brunette walking the red carpet into the premier. A smile spread across his face. A smile that at one time, Danielle had been responsible for, "At least he's happy." She said out loud. She closed the browser on her phone and pulled up her text message screen. She pecked out a quick message, and hit send before she could rethink it.

Liam's phone jingled, causing everyone around him in the theater to look his way. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

He pulled his phone out to turn off the sound, when the name caught his eye. "One picture from message from Danielle." The screen read. He glanced at Sophia, and excused himself. Once he was in the restroom, he opened the message. He immediately noticed the sweater Danielle's arms were clad in. It was grey and white, with bits of deep blue. His sweater. In the palm of her hands was a small black and white picture. His heart skipped. It was a sonogram. Underneath was a small message.

"You're going to be a daddy."


End file.
